gleefanfictionsomethingnewandsoultalentfandomcom-20200213-history
Firework
Firework is a song sung in the first episode of Glee Fan-Fiction: Something New, Old New Directions. It's sung by the entire Glee Club of 2009-2012 in the gymnasium. Mr. Schuester wanted to inspire the students of William McKinley High School to join the Glee Club, so he asked the old Glee Club to come and perform. In response to the song, Will gets members to join. Firework is origianlly sung by Katy Perry and is featured on her album, Teenage Dream and the Glee Fan-Fiction album, Glee Something New, The Music: Volume 1. Lyrics Rachel: Do you ever feel like a plastic bag, Drifting through the wind, Wanting to start again? Quinn: Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin? Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in? Finn: Do you ever feel already buried deep? Six feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing Artie: Do you know that there's still a chance for you 'Cause there's a spark in you Brittany: You just gotta ignite The light, and let it shine Santana: Just own the night Like the 4th of July All: 'Cause baby you're a firework C’mon, show 'em what you're worth Make 'em go oh, oh, oh As you shoot across the sky Baby, you're a firework Come on, let your colors burst Make 'em go oh, oh, oh You're gonna leave 'em fallin’ down Sam: You don't have to feel like a waste of space You're original, cannot be replaced Kurt: If you only knew what the future holds After a hurricane comes a rainbow Blaine: Maybe your reason why All the doors are closed So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road Mercedes: Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow And when it's time, you'll know Puck: You just gotta ignite The light, and let it shine Tina: Just own the night Like the 4th of July All: 'Cause baby you're a firework Come on, show 'em what you're worth Make 'em go oh, oh, oh As you shoot across the sky Baby, you're a firework Come on, let your colors burst Make 'em go oh, oh, oh You're gonna leave 'em fallin’ down Rachel: Boom, boom, boom Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon Mike: It's always been inside of you And now it's time to let it through All: 'Cause baby you're a firework Come on, show 'em what you're worth Make 'em go oh, oh, oh As you shoot across the sky Baby, you're a firework Come on, let your colors burst Make 'em go oh, oh, oh You're gonna leave 'em fallin’ down Rachel: Boom, boom, boom Even brighter Than the moon, moon, moon Boom, boom, boom Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon Trivia *This is the second time singing Firework, the first was in Silly Love Songs by Rachel as a solo *First and last time seeing the New Directions of 2009-2012 Videos Category:Songs in Season 1 Category:Songs